


Running + Asthma = A REALLY Bad Time

by Taealdi



Series: MyStreet Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Asthma, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taealdi/pseuds/Taealdi
Summary: Takes place in MyStreet Season 6 Episodes Seven to Nine. Aphmau and Zane are running all over the place trying to find everyone else. Turns out, running still isn't really something Zane should be doing a lot of...
Series: MyStreet Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607179
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Running + Asthma = A REALLY Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction. All characters belong to Aphmau / Jessica Bravura.  
> Please don't sue me.
> 
> By request from Hizwarrior, this has turned into a series. So far, it focuses on abusing the ever-loving crap out of Zane, but I am not opposed to including some other characters, or even some My Inner Demons characters. (Speaking of MID, did you know I have an ongoing story based on that? Check out my profile for more fun times).  
> Away!

Zane and Aphmau were running.

It definitely wasn't something that he _wanted_ to be doing, but the rogue Guardian Force agent close behind them had other plans. As they crossed the road, the middle Ro'meave brother risked a glance over his shoulder.

He was dismayed to see the GF close behind... and catching up quickly. "Split up!" he called to Aphmau. "Just don't stop running!" As she kept going straight, Zane ducked into the nearby hedges and waited. Right as the GF passed by, he launched himself out of his hiding place and tackled the man to the ground.

"You're gonna need more than a surprise," the agent growled, rising as he turned and landed a solid punch on Zane's cheek. As he was reeling from the blow, he felt a pair of handcuffs locking around his wrists.

"Did you actually think you could beat me?" the man scoffed.

Zane chuckled, even as he tried to clear his head. "It doesn't matter... I'm just buying her time."

 **"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!"** Aphmau screamed, running full speed at the man and crashing into him with her shoulder. The force of the blow threw him all the back to the other side of the street they'd just crossed.

Unfortunately, two nearby women saw the whole thing.

"Oh my _Irene_ , a werewolf!"

"And she just hit that man!" Both of them ran off in panic to report the incident.

"Aphmau... " Zane gasped, still feeling light-headed from the punch.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Aphmau carefully grabbed him by the arm and helped him run as they headed towards the edge of the boardwalk.

Behind them, the agent pushed himself up, eyes wide with horror. "He... _turned_ her!" He gave an angry grunt as he pushed himself up, resuming the pursuit.

Meanwhile, Aphmau helped Zane along as they ran. It was a little worrying how out of it he seemed, but that might have been due to the hit he'd taken earlier. They both came to a stop when they got the the edge of the stream, the latter almost falling in as they wobbled.

Zane turned to her, gasping for breath. "Swim?"

The werewolf paused. She was pretty sure she could make it across, but didn't know if she could help him cross as well... especially since his hands were still bound. A quick glance behind them revealed the GF agent closing in fast. "No time!" Before he could say anything, she scooped Zane up bridal-style and leapt, clearing the water completely. They landed heavily on the other side, the man giving a pained grunt. Aphmau put him down, but immediately had to reach out and grab his arm to keep him from reeling backwards.

The GF agent skidded to a halt on the other side of the stream. "Why do you protect Aaron?!" he shouted, catching his breath. "He's just a monster! It's only a matter of time until he cannot control the rage within him, and then what?!"

"That 'monster' saved my life!" Aphmau shouted back. "He was willing to die, just so _I_ could be free! I owe him _everything!"_

"Then how many innocent lives are you willing to sacrifice?! Huh?! How many need to _die_ just to protect him?!"

"You don't know... what a _true_ monster looks like." She carefully wrapped her arm around Zane, splaying her hand on his back as she helped him run.

* * *

"Wait... I think...we lost him..." Zane gasped, sparing a glance over his shoulder as they kept running. Unfortunately, he picked the wrong moment to look back and tripped on the uneven ground, landing hard on his shoulder. The force of the impact knocked the little bit of breath he had from his lungs.

"Zane!" Aphmau skidded to a halt, coming back and falling to her knees beside him. "Are you okay?!"

"... ow," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to breathe in.

"Here, hold still." The werewolf reached down and pulled experimentally at the handcuffs around his wrists. She took a deep breath, then gave them one final tug, satisfied when they broke apart.

Zane weakly reached up and rubbed one of his wrists. "Thanks... Aph... "

"C'mon, we need to keep going." She put her arm under his shoulder, lifting him up easily. But the moment she let go, he began to pitch forward. "Zane!" She reached out, barely catching him by his right arm before he hit the ground again.

"I'm... okay... " he wheezed, sweat dripping down his nose.

"No, you're definitely _not_ okay." Aphmau placed one hand on his chest, her ears twitching as she focused her hearing. "You're breathing really fast. It's kind of like when you were having that 'problem' after Garroth got hurt."

"We don't... have _time_... for that... " Zane argued, trying to slow his breathing. His visible eye began to grow wide with barely-contained panic as he met her gaze. "Oh... hell... " he gasped.

"It'll be okay." She guided him over to a tree, helping him sit as she leaned him back against the trunk. "We're safe for now. We can take a few minutes to rest and use that rescue inhaler Daniel's mom gave you."

He nodded, reaching into his pocket as Aphmau knelt by his side. _"Oh no..."_ the middle Ro'meave brother whispered, patting his other pocket.

"Zane?"

"It's... gone." His breathing became more ragged as he looked at her again.

Aphmau thought back. "When we had to climb down the balconies," she murmured. "It must have gotten knocked loose and fallen out."

Zane's chest hitched with each breath, no matter how hard he tried to calm down his breathing. "I'm... sorry... Aph... "

"It's okay." She hugged him close, making sure he could still breath freely as she held him. _'This isn't good,'_ she thought, trying not to let him feel how worried she truly was. _'He's starting to have another asthma attack, and I have absolutely **no** idea where Kawaii~Chan is to calm him down right now.'_

"Garroth has a... back-up... "

Aphmau released her grip, staring at him in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"He wanted... to help... " She could see the relief on his face as he latched onto the thought, his breathing slowing ever so slightly.

"Okay." She helped him stand back up, draping his right arm over her shoulder, wrapping her own around his back and resting her hand on his waist. "We should keep moving anyway, so let's see if we can hunt him down. Just try your best."

Zane nodded, not wanting to waste any more breath on words at the moment.

* * *

It felt like they'd been walking forever. Aphmau noticed Zane was beginning to rest his weight on her shoulder, his breathing growing labored. "We can take another break," she said softly, slowing down and helping him lean against the side of another tree. He almost instantly lost his balance, barely catching himself on the trunk.

"Zane!" Aphmau caught his arm, helping him sit as she took in how pale he looked, sweat beading at his temples. He slowly brought his visible eye to focus on her, barely keeping it open. "It's okay," she assured him, placing her hand gently on his chest. "We're safe here."

The middle Ro'meave brother closed his eye, resting against the tree. "If you're... sure..."

The werewolf didn't answer, focusing her hearing on him. His heart was pounding heavily and didn't seem to be slowing down even as he rested. _'He's still really worked up,'_ she thought with concern. _'If we don't find Garroth soon, I don't know if the inhaler alone is going to be enough to bring him back.'_

After a few minutes, Zane took a few experimental deep breaths . Both he and Aphmau were pleased when they didn't immediately send him into a coughing fit. "Well, that's good... " he murmured.

"Your heart's slowed down quite a bit, too." Her hand was still on his chest, eyes closed as she concentrated. "It's still beating a little fast, but it's definitely better than it was."

He nodded. "Thanks, by the way. For coming back for me."

She opened her eyes, studying his face. "Sorry he cuffed you. But what possessed you to do that?"

"I was in a panic. I just... improvised." He opened his eye, taking in their surroundings properly. "But at least we're closer to the resort."

"Thank you," Aphmau murmured after a brief pause.

Zane stared at her in confusion. "For what?"

"I know you did that to let me escape. I appreciate that a lot."

"I didn't want them to catch you." He gave her a weak grin. "Besides, you did the same for me."

Aphmau smiled softly at him, removing her hand. Her eyes settled on his bruised cheek, expression sobering quickly. "How's your head?"

The middle Ro'meave brother gently touched it, wincing slightly. "It's better than it was. Definitely doesn't feel fuzzy anymore."

She nodded, opening her mouth to respond when her ears twitched, picking up the sound of footsteps rustling through the nearby grass. "Someone's coming... " Knowing Zane was in _no_ condition to fight or continue running, the werewolf moved in front of him. She spread her arms in a guesture of protection as they both trained their eyes on where the noise was coming from.

Both of them were shocked when Dottie stepped out, looking around as if searching for something. "Dottie?!" Aphmau burst out, lowering her arms.

"Aphmau!" she called out, closing the distace between them and enveloping her in a hug.

"Dottie! You're all right..." Aphmau sobbed happily, tears in her eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine." The blue-eyed werewolf trailed off, taking in Aphmau's ears and tail. "Huh?"

"You had us scared for a moment," Zane spoke up in relief. "We thought you were one of the GFs!"

Aphmau began bombarding her with questions. "Is everyone else all right? Are they here too?"

Dottie paused, seeming to search for her words. "A lot of us... were captured, but the rest of us are hiding out."

"Aph, we need to keep moving." Zane carefully pulled himself up to a standing position, leaning his arm against the tree. "That guy could still be following us, and we've wasted enough time on me."

"Is... everything all right?"

Aphmau sighed. "The GF have been hunting us, and one of 'em has been on our tail all day."

"We've also been looking for everyone else," Zane added. "We think that they may be heading back to the summer house."

"Oh, you are." Dottie's voice went oddly flat as she looked away, apparently lost in thought. "Then... maybe... I should tell you."

The caramel-eyed werewolf looked at her curiously. "Tell us what?"

"It's Aaron. He's back at our camp, and he's... greatly injured."

Aphmau visibly paled at the news. "W-what?!"

"From what Aaron said, Garroth and Kawaii~Chan were heading back to the resort. Something about trying to get a boat off the island."

"A-are they okay?!" Zane moved to take a step, but a quick glance from his best friend was enough to make him stop.

"I, uh, I don't know. The Guardian Forces are always searching that area, though. They're probably in trouble."

"Is Aaron all right?!" Aphmau was almost panicking. "What happened?!"

"He was shot by the Guardian Forces. He was bleeding really badly. I don't know... "

Something about the way Dottie was speaking put Zane on edge. It was almost like she was listening to someone else telling her what to say. _'But that isn't possible,'_ he thought. _'That would mean someone was controlling her, and there's no one here who is capable of that. Unless - '_ His thoughts were interrupted as Aphmau turned to face him. "Aphmau... "

"I have to go see him," she sobbed, barely keeping her composure.

"I know." He nodded, turning away guiltily.

The amber-eyed werewolf gave him a shocked look. "You're not coming."

"Aaron's hurt, but... he's with friends. I _need_ to make sure Garroth and Nana are all right."

Aphmau stepped forward and hugged him carefully. _"You better not get caught,"_ she whispered. _"Promise me you won't hurt yourself trying to find them."_

 _"I won't,"_ he promised her, before breaking off the hug and turning to Dottie. "What's the location of your camp?"

"Oh." She let out an unsure chuckle. "It's on the beach, near the docks."

"The... _beach?"_ Now Zane definitely knew something was up: the docks were where the Guardian Forces had anchored their ships, where they were housing the majority of their troops. Unless they'd managed to find somewhere out of sight, it seemed impossible for the camp to be out in the open there. He shook his head slightly. _'I'm probably just being paranoid. It's been a while since we had any news: maybe they've moved their ships to new positions by now?'_ He sighed in resignation as he turned to Dottie. "I'll take them all to the camp as soon as I find them."

"Zane." Aphmau gave him a somber look. "I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you."

"And I wouldn't be here without you." He nodded to both women, then turned and started down the path, making sure to hold himself upright. The truth was, he really shouldn't have been moving around at _all_ yet: even the short distance he'd already traveled was making him feel winded.

But he had to make sure Garroth and Nana were safe. He didn't care if something happened to him: as long as his brother and his love were safe, he'd be content with whatever happened next. Besides, Aphmau was already almost sick with worry over Aaron...

... the last thing he needed was her worrying about him, too.

* * *

"What did they _do?"_ Garroth was horrified as he walked through the abandoned resort section of Starlight, surveying the aftermath of the Guardian Force raids. _"Why?!"_ Every step only led him to more sights of destruction, more broken buildings. _"You better be okay, brother,"_ he murmured softly under his breath.

He suddenly paused as his ears picked up the sound of heavy boots approaching, which could only mean one thing: Guardian Forces. He quickly turned down the nearby empty cross street, ears swiveling as he listened for any more soldiers. As he rounded the corner and stopped to hide, Garroth concentrated on the bootsteps and the voices of the GF.

"Command has ordered us to clear from the resort until the guests arrive."

"We'll make sure it gets done. Everything _must_ be ready."

Garroth straightened up once they were safely past his spot, sighing in relief. _"I really hate them,"_ he murmured darkly. He was so focused on the retreating soldiers, he didn't notice the one coming up behind him until:

"Freeze!" The blonde werewolf slowly turned to see a third GF behind him, leveling a gun straight at his chest. "Hands in the air... slowly." Once he was certain his prisoner would not attempt to resist, the GF activated his shoulder radio. "JON, this is Unit #34. I found a werewolf wandering away from the camp. Do you want me to escort him back to his Alpha? Over."

_"Roger that. Escort him back. Deliver him back to the Alpha. Understand? Over."_

"Roger that. I'll bring him back there immediately."

Garroth's ears flattened back against his head. "Alpha... " He gasped in surprise as he noticed movement behind the GF.

"All right, you. I don't know why you left the cave, but you - " The GF's words were cut off as Zane smashed a decent-sized rock into the back of his head before immediately collapsing himself.

"Zane! Brother!" Garroth raced to his side, not caring how much noise he was making as he knelt next to his little brother. Zane's face was paler than usual, sweat pouring off it as his breath wheezed past his open lips.

"Garr... oth... " he gasped, visible eye barely open to a slit. Every breath seemed to be a struggle, hitching in his chest and making him convulse.

"Hold on!" The eldest Ro'meave brother lifted his brother so he was sitting up, leaning against his chest. Memories of everything he'd learned when they were younger came flooding back at once, the first step being 'Bring him up to a sitting position and loosen any tight clothing'.

For some reason, Zane had already removed his mask. _'That's one less thing to worry about,'_ he thought in relief as he undid the top two buttons of his brother's shirt. Once that was done, he reached into his own back pocket, praying the back-up inhaler Daniel's mom had given him was still there.

Irene must have been smiling on them, because he felt his fingers close around the device. He pulled it out and gave it a quick shake before he removed the cap. "I need you to breathe all the way out, okay?"

Zane nodded, trying his best to keep himself from spasming as he huffed out his breath. Garroth quickly brought the inhaler to the middle Ro'meave brother's lips, pressing the button on top of the inhaler to deliver the medication.

"Now, breathe in slowly." Garroth held him gently, helping him keep still so he could take the medication properly as he softly counted out loud. Once he reached five seconds, he removed the inhaler and began counting again, hoping Zane would remember what he needed to do. He was relieved when his brother held his breath, keeping the medication inside his lungs as long as possible.

Garroth barely got out the word "ten" before Zane exhaled loudly, coughing harshly. As he was coughing, his foot accidentally kicked the GF's shoulder radio, activating it for a brief second...

...which turned out to be just long enough to raise suspicion. _"What was that noise? Unit #34. Unit #34, please respond! Over!"_

"... can't... stay... " Zane gasped, hoping his brother understood.

"Right." Garroth lifted his brother in a bridal-style carry, running behind the nearby resort house and sitting down. He positioned Zane so his back was resting against his own chest, his legs splayed out on either side of the middle Ro'meave brother's legs to support him. He knew they'd have to move away from the guard soon, but hoped they had at least four minutes so he could finish the protocol before they could get to the guest house.  
After helping Zane take a second dose of the inhaler, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a chewable coffee cube. Once it was unwrapped, he carefully placed it in his brother's mouth. "Chew."

Since he'd had two doses of the medicine, it was actually possible for Zane to accomplish the task. No sooner had he swallowed the last remnants of the gummy, Garroth was holding up the inhaler to administer the third dose. Once it was done, they both settled in to wait until it was time for the fourth and final dose.

It surprised the blonde werewolf to learn he could actually _hear_ his brother's heart beating with his new, fully formed ears. It was still fairly fast, but that was probably a side effect of the inhaler. More importantly, the wheezing accompanying each breath seemed to be subsiding. Zane was still a bit pale, but his color seemed better than it was only a few minutes ago.

 _"Why the heck were you out in the open?"_ Zane whispered fiercely, turning his head slightly.

 _"Because I was looking for you!"_ Garroth gave him a relieved smile, knowing his brother was feeling better if he had the energy to be grumpy. _"And look: I found you!"_

 _"You also found that GF."_ Before Garroth could respond, his brother reached over and took the inhaler. He gave himself the final dose without assistance, carefully putting it in his own pocket once he'd finished. _"C'mon, we can't stay here. There's going to be a patrol coming through soon to find out what happened to that soldier."_ Zane began standing up, but stumbled a bit.

Garroth leapt up and caught him in one smooth motion. _"Easy, brother."_ He drapped Zane's right arm over his shoulder as he snaked his other arm around his back, left hand resting on the side of his little brother's chest under his armpit to support him. _"I've got you."_

_"Thanks, Garroth."_

Together, the two of them began walking back the way they'd come. As they came to the intersection, the younger Ro'meave tried to steer them off to the right instead of continuing on straight towards the summer house.

"Where are you going? The house is _that_ way."

Zane shook his head. "We can't go back to the house. There's been a GF boat there for the past hour. They're all over the place."

"Where's everyone else, then?"

"I don't know, but we _have_ to hide!" He pointed down the side street. "Let's try down that way. One of the houses is bound to be open or something." They both paused as the sound of bootsteps echoed off the nearby buildings, Zane lowering his voice back to a whisper. _"Hurry! There's more of them coming to check on that GF!"_

With Garroth supporting him, the two hustled their way down the street. To their surprise, one of the nearby houses had a light visible on the first floor. The blonde werewolf knew they had to hurry, but he was reluctant to rush Zane too quickly. He could feel his brother's heartbeat picking up again, even though they'd hardly gone very far. _'He still needs rest.'_

The Ro'meave brothers quickly traversed the few steps leading up to the house, both thankful the door was still standing open. Zane carefully shut both doors behind them, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall and tried to slow down his breathing.

"Hey, get out of here!" a familiar voice barked out in annoyance. Katelyn cut herself short as she took in who the intruders were. "Garroth? Zane?"

Garroth ignored her as he fussed over his brother. "It's okay, Zane. We're safe here. It's just Katelyn and Travis."

"What are you two... doing here?" Zane gasped, slightly out of breath as he peered over his brother's shoulder.

"Trying to get off this island! What about - uh..." The blue-haired woman trailed off as she seemed to have just noticed Garroth's ears and tail.

Travis sat up from where he'd been resting on the couch, eyes going wide. "Garroth... you're... a werewolf?"

"Uh... uh... " The blonde werewolf finally remembered his ears were exposed, and as such had no time to think of an explanation as Katelyn stepped forward to examine the new features.

"That's not important right now." Zane straightened up, patting Garroth to let him know he was good to stand unsupported. "Have you seen Na - Kawaii~Chan anywhere?"

As the three began to discuss any possible locations of the rest of their friends, no one noticed Travis frozen on the couch, as if possessed by something.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it!  
> I do have a few notes to possibly make a second part to this, but I'm not sure how well it would go. As we know, what happens next is... heavy.  
> It's really heavy...  
> Anyway, feedback is always appreciated. If something feels wrong or off, I'll never know if no one tells me. (Especially typos or formatting errors: those bug me endlessly).


End file.
